All for Nothing
is the second track from American rock band Linkin Park's sixth studio album, The Hunting Party, which was released on June 17, 2014 through Warner Bros. and Machine Shop. This song is considered explicit when pre-orders for the album began, and it features a guest appearance from American rock band Helmet founder, lead vocalist and guitarist Page Hamilton. It is produced by Brad Delson and Mike Shinoda. Releases * The Hunting Party * Linkin Park Junior Underground Presents: The Carnivore (Waseem Medhat Remix) Composition This one, when performed live, will get the crowd moving for sure. With a hip-hop flow in the first verse this quickly turns into almost a punk anthem. The song is relentless and unapologetic, with a stellar guitar solo by Linkin Park's lead guitarist Brad Delson. It’s no surprise that this heavy tune is hardcore especially since it features a guest spot Helmet vocalist and guitarist Paige Hamilton. Mike Shinoda states in an interview about collaborating with Page Hamilton from Helmet on Revlvermag.com: “That’s Page singing—there’s a double of me in there, but that’s him way up front. We hung out with him over the course of a day or two, and went back and forth over the song. It was just as much about meeting the guy and picking his brain and hearing cool stories about things that he’s done. But the other thing was, I really wanted him to know that this was a song we wouldn’t have made if I’d never listened to Helmet—you know, ‘It’s because of you that we wrote this. If you don’t want to sing on it, that’s OK, but we wanted to play it for you first. And if you want to be on the song, then you can be on the song.’ He liked it so much that he wound up singing on it, and he added some cool layers and chords on guitar.” Background A clearly intentional nod to Helmet in its influences and style (so much that Helmet lead vocalist Page Hamilton appears on the track), “All for Nothing” comes off as a challenge to the band’s critics and naysayers, while extending a middle fingered invitation for them to step up to the plate. Shinoda fires back at those who attempt to control him, defiantly stating “no I’m not your soldier, I ain’t taking any orders, I’m a five star general infantry controller…”. Guest vocalist Page Hamilton steps in to sing the song’s chorus over Sum-41 style gang vocals from Chester Bennington as he proclaims “I’m gonna get what I deserve”. Reception In a track-by-track review for the album, by Billboard the song is given positive review and explained as, The guitars stay heavy, but the drums slow down and swing just enough for Shinoda to bust some nimble rhymes about refusing to obey orders. It doesn't really matter who he's railing against — this is defiance for defiance's sake. That's Helmet's Page Hamilton on the chorus, lending credibility more than anything else. Lyrics So what ’cha waiting for Anticipating more While you debate what it could take to instigate a war Yeah I been hated more than time I wasn’t hated for There’s nothing they can fucking say they didn’t say before But you could never see it Your battle’s not mine Wanna skate and play it safe but this is take a shot time While you’re waiting for a purpose I already got mine While you tell me step to it like 1, 2, 3, 4 And if I do what you demand (You say) You’ll let me understand (You say) You’re gonna hold me to your word And if I sell myself away (You say) I’ll have no debt to pay (You say) I’m gonna get what I deserve YOUR WORD / OBEYED MY DEBT / REPAID OUR TRUST / BETRAYED ALL FOR NOTHING ALL FOR NOTHING Kick back there’s no other way to say it So let me break this fucker down for ya I really don’t know ya You talk but let me show ya where to put your paranoia You’re joking, I don’t have a half a sucker bone to throw ya I’m disgusted, wonder what could’ve made ya tuck your tail below ya And no I’m not your soldier I’m not taking any orders I’m a five star general, infantry controller Need a lesson? Let me show ya Have you checking your composure While I make you step to it like 1, 2, 3, 4 And if I do what you demand (You say) You’ll let me understand (You say) You’re gonna hold me to your word And if I sell myself away (You say) I’ll have no debt to pay (You say) I’m gonna get what I deserve And if I do what you demand You'll let me understand YOUR WORD / OBEYED MY DEBT / REPAID OUR TRUST / BETRAYED ALL FOR NOTHING ALL FOR NOTHING ALL FOR NOTHING Personnel ;Linkin Park * Chester Bennington - lead vocals * Rob Bourdon - drums, percussion * Brad Delson - lead guitars * Dave Farrell - bass guitars * Joseph Hahn - turntables * Mike Shinoda - rap vocals, rhythm guitars ;Additional musician * Page Hamilton - additional vocals, additional guitars Category:Linkin Park Songs